


One Problem With Prosthetics...

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Prosthetic Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: There are disadvantages to prosthetic limbs. Such as when they should be attached to your body but are nowhere to be found...
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	One Problem With Prosthetics...

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, this is a fanfic based on fanfics because I haven't actually played Borderlands 3 yet (I just started 1 when it was released on Switch), so forgive me if I got anything wrong. I just love this pair so much that I had to write a little fic for them after I had read through almost every fic for them on this site. <3

“There ye are,” Wainwright said when he heard the familiar clank of his husband’s prosthetic leg on the dining room floor. “I was starting to think that we would be having a cold breakfast today.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Alistair said as he sat down. “I don’t suppose you know where my arm is, do you?”

“Wha?” Wainwright said as he looked up from the papers he had been reading.

Alistair was looking unusually disheveled and his right sleeve hung limp and empty.

“You appear to be missing something.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice,” Alistair said curtly.

Wainwright reached over and rubbed his arm, “I’ll help you find it after breakfast.”

“Thanks Winny,” Alistair sighed.

“You made a bit of a mess in here, didn’t ya?” Wainwright said when he saw the disheveled state of their bedroom.

“I suppose I did… Don’t worry, I will clean it up once I find my arm.”

“I’m surprised, you normally take such good care of your tools,” Wainwright said as he looked under the bed.

“I know! I always put it in the same spot but it’s not there. I can’t for the life of me figure out where it could be!”

Even after a few minutes of both of them searching, the arm was still nowhere to be found.

“Where can that damn arm be!?” Alistair said in frustration as he threw a pillow violently onto a chair.

“Good question,” Wainwright mused as he surveyed the now even more disheveled room. “If it was your glasses that were missing, this situation would make more sense. It did take us a few hours to find your glasses that one time they were knocked behind the bed, but this is an arm we’re talkin’ ‘bout this time.”

“Seriously, how does a man lose his arm in his own bedroom?” Alistair said as he flopped on the bed in defeat.

“Hm. You might be onto somethin’ there. What if it’s not in the bedroom?”

“Huh? But where else would it be? I always take it off in the bedroom, so why would it be anywhere else?”

“Remember last night? We started messin’ ‘round in the parlour before moving up here didn’t we? I bet you took it off down there and forgot to bring it up.”

Alistair considered the idea for a moment and then sat up. “You know, you might be right!” He then hopped out of bed and hurried to the parlour.

“Ha ha, there you are!” Alistair said when he saw the end of his arm sticking out of the firewood box by the hearth. He rolled up his sleeve and got to work attaching the metal limb.

“There ya go, all in one piece again,” Wainwright said as he joined Alistair. “Though still a bit disheveled,” he added as he combed his fingers through his husband’s messy hair.

“Thanks for helping me Winny. Who knows how long it would have taken me to find my arm.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would have found it before too long. But I’m glad I could help. I suppose it is partly my fault that it was lost in the first place. Last night I could have reminded you to grab your arm, but I guess I was too distracted with gettin' other parts of you into the bedroom.”

Alistair laughed. “Oh Winny,” he said before affectionately kissing his beloved.

“Now that’s done,” Wainwright said after the kiss, “I need to get to work. And you need to clean the bedroom. I expect it spotless before lunch.”

“Yes sir,” Alistair said with a salute before leaving the room with Wainwright’s beautiful chuckle singing in his ears.

  
  



End file.
